Catatan Tentang Dirimu
by Rasha Boudellaire
Summary: Orihime merasa puas dengan ikatan takdir yang mengikat mereka. Waktu mampu mengubah segalanya, termasuk cinta, harapan, dan impian./For BVF2 December: Turn Back The Pendulum. IshiHime.


**A/N:** Akhirnya bisa ikut entri untuk tema terakhir BVF2 kali ini, Turn Back the Pendulum. Dengan ini, maka tuntaslah sudah kewajiban saya untuk menyetor minimal 5 fanfiksi ^,^

**Disclaimer: **Bleach milik Tite Kubo, tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**_**: **_Future fic. OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Tentang Dirimu<strong>

Bleach © Tite Kubo

_for BVF 2 December: Turn Back The Pendulum_

.

a IshiHime fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

><p>Pria berkacamata itu dengan seksama menatap tumpukan laporan kegiatan rumah sakit. Kertas-kertas itu berisikan kegiatan operasional rumah sakit selama sepekan, sebagai kepala rumah sakit yang baru ia tentu harus terbiasa dengan hal ini—melihatnya satu persatu untuk mengeceknya. Bilamana ada yang belum sesuai dengan kinerja, maka segera bisa dievaluasi.<p>

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ternyata pekerjaan ayahnya dulu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi, berusaha mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang mulai tidak bersinkronisasi dengan mata minusnya. Akan tetapi, meski telah berusaha untuk memejamkan mata, ia tetap tidak beristirahat, akhirnya pria itu mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Buku itu bersampul biru tua yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, kemudian ia membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang sudah mulai berwarna gading itu. Ya, itu adalah buku tempat ia mencurahkan segenap perasaannya sedari kecil.

Sebuah senyuman kemudian terukir di wajahnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk membawa buku catatan itu ke rumah nanti.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Ishida-_kun_~!" teriak wanita itu riang menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Rambut _orange_ panjangnya berkibar riang senada dengan suasana hati sang empunya.

Si pria tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala istrinya dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau juga telah menjadi seorang Ishida, Hime-_chan._"

Wanita yang kini bernama Ishida Orihime itu tertawa. "Ahahaha... maaf, rasanya aku masih terbiasa memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu."

Mata abu-abunya kemudian menatap foto pernikahan yang tertempel di salah satu bagian dinding ruang tamu. Sudah dua bulan semenjak ia melepas nama keluarga Inoue yang terbiasa melekat pada dirinya.

Pria bernama lengkap Ishida Uryuu itu pun kemudian menjawab, "Tak apa, kau boleh kok memanggilku dengan nama itu jika kau masih belum terbiasa memanggil nama kecilku."

"Ba-Baiklah. _Anou_, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Hime."

Ishida berlalu ke arah kamar mandi. Orihime kemudian membawakan tas kerja suaminya. Ia berusaha menjadi istri yang baik dalam situasi apapun dan dalam hal apapun. Meski menikah dengan Ishida membuatnya tak perlu banyak repot, tetapi ia ingin melayani suaminya dengan segenap ketulusan.

Iseng, ia membuka tas kerja itu dan melihat-lihat beberapa _paperwork_ yang terdapat di sana.

"Hmm... mengurus rumah sakit pasti berat sekali ya? Andai aku bisa ikut membantu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tentu saja, menikah dengan Ishida membuat Orihime tidak perlu bekerja lagi untuk mendapat tambahan penghasilan. Semuanya sudah tercukupi.

Jemari lentiknya kemudian mencoba mencari tahu lagi apa yang ada di dalam tas kerja sang suami. Mata abu-abunya tertuju pada sebuah buku berukuran sedang dengan sampul biru tua. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, apa kiranya isi dari buku itu. Merasa tak sopan, Orihime kembali meletakannya.

Namun, rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka buku itu.

* * *

><p><em>Gadis itu menyapaku duluan ketika aku hadir di acara pertemuan klub.<em>

"_Ha-Halo, namaku Inoue Orihime. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang di peringkat satu itu juga masuk klub menjahit."_

_Oh, jadi dia yang menempati peringkat ketiga ujian itu. Jadi, dia yang dua peringkat di bawahku._

_._

_._

_Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku, si Kurosaki sial itu, Chad, dan ehm... Inoue-san, berhasil memasuki Soul Society. Banyak sekali kejadian dan pertempuran menegangkan yang terjadi di sana. Beberapa saat-saat yang tak mungkin kulupakan adalah saat bersama Inoue-san, ya... aku hanya aku dan Inoue-san. Untunglah aku berhasil melindunginya dari serangan Ikkanzaka Jiroubou_

_._

_._

_Kekuatanku hilang pasca penggunaan Quincy Final Form saat melawan si brengsek Mayuri itu. Aku berharap kekuatanku dapat kembali agar aku dapat melindungi Inoue-san. Apakah aku harus menghubungi ayah untuk menanyakan cara mengembalikan kekuatan Quincy? Tidak... tidak... aku tidak ingin meminta bantuan dirinya._

_._

_._

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Uryuu kau bodoh! Mengapa tidak ada yang mampu kuperbuat? Mengapa aku menjadi pihak yang selalu tahu belakangan akan keadaan Inoue-san? Mengapa selalu si Kurosaki sialan itu? Aku bertekad akan menyelamatkan Inoue-san dari Hueco Mundo!_

_._

_._

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan sorot mata Inoue-san saat itu, ketika ia memohon padaku untuk mengantarnya ke Tower 5, saat ia ingin melihat pertarungan antara Kurosaki dan si espada berwajah datar itu. Ada sekelebat nyeri yang kurasakan ketika mengetahui betapa ia mengkhawatirkan Kurosaki. Apakah jika aku yang berada di posisi Kurosaki ia akan mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu?_

_._

_._

_Pertempuran melawan musuh besar telah berakhir, namun mungkin belum benar-benar berakhir. Ah... setidaknya, kami semua akan segera kembali ke saat-saat normal dimana kami adalah siswa SMU, bukan Quincy, bukan Shinigami pengganti, Chad tak perlu lagi mengeluarkan serangan el Directo-nya, dan Inoue-san tak perlu lagi menggunakan Shun-Shun Rikka untuk mengobati yang terluka. Kami benar-benar seperti siswa SMU normal, bukan?_

_._

_._

_Menginjak kelas tertinggi di SMU Karakura, inilah aku... dan Inoue-san tentu yang terlihat err... semakin cantik. Eh! Hei, Uryuu! Jangan terlalu berharap lebih karena pujaan hatimu itu masih mengharap Kurosaki. Sial! Mengapa aku selalu kalah dari Kurosaki? _

_._

_._

_Aku telah duduk di bangku kuliah, jurusan kedokteran memang membuat pikiranku tersita. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku berhenti memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Inoue-san! Andai suatu hari nanti aku berhasil mendapatkan hatinya dan menikah dengannya... Ah! Pikiran bodoh, kurasa ia tidak mungkin mencintaiku._

* * *

><p>Bulir bening jatuh dari matanya ketika ia selesai membaca beberapa halaman tulisan di buku itu. Perlahan ia masukkan kembali buku itu ke dalam tas kerja si pemilik. Demi apapun, sungguh ia tak menyesal telah bersedia menikah dengan Ishida Uryuu. Orihime merasa puas dengan ikatan takdir yang mengikat mereka. Waktu mampu mengubah segalanya, termasuk cinta, harapan, dan impian. Meski ternyata kini, harapannya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya ketika masih mencintai Kurosaki.<p>

Waktu telah mengubah cintanya. Perlahan ia mengerti bahwa ia telah salah menilai hatinya, untunglah waktu masih memberikan kesempatan untuk lebih memahami, untuk kembali membuka hatinya dan peka terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya—tak hanya Kurosaki yang tetap tidak membalas cintanya.

Bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu ingin melindunginya, bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu menatapnya penuh kehangatan, bahwa ada seseorang yang mengharap cintanya. Ishida Uryuu.

Catatan itu meyakinkannya, bahwa memang Ishida telah mencintainya sejak lama. Bukankah ia memang pantas untuk diberi kesempatan?

"Hime, kau... mengapa menangis? Apakah ada perkataanku yang telah menyakitimu?" ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Nuansa segar terpancar jelas dalam diri Ishida, piyama bermotif garisnya mengesankan sebuah kesan santai. Orihime kemudian mengusap pelan air matanya. "Tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa Ishida-_kun_, tidak ada perkataanmu yang menyakitiku."

"Lalu, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Ishida sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

Bukannya jawaban yang diperoleh pria Quincy itu, melainkan sebuah pelukan dari wanita yang paling dicintainya. Terheran, Ishida tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain membalas pelukannya.

"Aku bahagia menikah dengan Ishida-_kun_. Aku... a-aku mencintai Ishida-_kun_!"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ishida, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya sang istri mengatakan hal ini. Namun, perkataan ini selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Wanita berambut _orange_ itu merasa bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan sebuah berita gembira itu.

Perlahan Orihime melepaskan rengkuhannya. "_Anou_, Ishida-_kun_, apakah kau telah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk calon keluarga baru Ishida?"

Mata biru Ishida membulat. "Maksudmu, k-kau?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan, ia merengkuh tangan suaminya dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku positif hamil, Ishida-_kun_. Kau akan jadi ayah, aku akan jadi ibu. Kita akan menjadi orang tua," ucapnya malu-malu.

Bahagia, Ishida kembali memeluk istrinya. "Terima kasih, Hime. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

Pasangan suami istri yang dulunya teman itu sama-sama merasa bahwa kebahagiaannya akan segera lengkap. Pria berkacamata itu akan segera melepas status 'Quincy Terakhir' yang tersematkan padanya. Ia merasa kesabarannya selama ini serta semua kegigihannya, terbalaskan. Waktu telah membuktikan semua.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**Fin o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Niatnya mau bikin fic non-romance, tapi kenapa jadi romance? DDX wah...

Fic yang saya buat di sela-sela jeda kuliah dan hingar bingar kelas, akhirnya bisa jadi, meski sebagai penggemar sense saya malah kehilangan sense di fic ini sendiri, tema TBTP-nya pun ga kena. Tadinya mau saya buat runtutan kejadian terperinci scene2 IshiHime, sebab mereka adalah pair pertama yang saya sukai di Bleach, tapi saya malah udah banyak lupa T,T

Ya sudahlah, semoga tetap dapat menghibur pembaca sekalian dan menambah entri IshiHime yang telah langka sekarang. Review?


End file.
